nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
I Like Riding in Cars, Not Building Them
| episodenumber = 6/12 (18) | locations = , → , | previous = | next = }}I Like Riding in Cars, Not Building Them is the sixth episode of . Story Leg 6 (Based off Leg 2 of The Amazing Race 24) The race resumes at Teresio Olivelli Park. Poet & Chic will depart 1st. Route Info: Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel by taxi or metro to the and wait for a martial arts demonstration to end for the master to stamp their next clue on their forehead. All teams on the same flight Candy & White find the master currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi to Edaytown to find their next clue. Peanut & Coby currently in 2nd place Getsome & Sarah currently in 3rd place Nemo & Bean currently in 4th place Halcy & Alex currently in 5th place Poet & Chic currently in 6th place Mali & Abi currently in last place Roadblock: One team member must assemble a child's motorized car from a provided kit. Once the car was fully assembled and operational to the "toy soldier" judge's approval, he would give out the next clue. Peanut is doing the RB White is doing the RB Sarah is doing the RB Bean is doing the RB Halcy is doing the RB Mali is doing the RB Chic is doing the RB Peanut finishes the RB currently in 1st place Detour: Featherball or China Cup? Choice A: Featherball Teams would have to play with two local players. Once they've successfully volleyed the shuttlecock a combined 10 times, they'll receive their next clue. If at any time the shuttlecock falls to the ground, teams have to start over. Choice B: China Cup Teams would receive a traditional massage involving . Once the massage is completed, teams will receive their next clue. Peanut & Coby are doing China Cup White finishes the RB currently in 2nd place. Feather Ball Chic finishes the RB currently in 3rd place. Feather Ball Bean finishes the RB currently in 4th place. Feather Ball Halcy finishes the RB currently in 5th place. Feather Ball Sarah finishes the RB currently in 6th place. They are going to do China Cup Mali finishes the RB currently in last place. They are doing Feather Ball. Candy & White finish detour currently in 1st. Route Info: Teams must travel by taxi to Promenade to check in. Peanut & Coby finish detour currently in 2nd place. Poet & Chic finish detour currently in 3rd. Candy & White, you are team number 1! For winning the leg, you win 7,500 dollars each. Halcy & Alex finish the detour currently in 4th place. Getsome & Sarah finish the detour currently in 5th place. Peanut & Coby, you're team number 2. Look it’s another team. Halcy & Alex, you're team number 3. Look another team, Alex: "Come on guys... woo!" Poet & Chic, you're team number 4. Nemo & Bean finish the detour currently in 6th place. Mali & Abi finish detour currently in Last. Foot race. Wow what a foot race. Getsome & Sarah, you're team number 5. Nemo & Bean, that would make you team number 6. Mali & Abi, You both have worked hard. Today just didn’t work out huh. You, unfortunately, are the last team to arrive. Do you feel done? Abi: "We're not done." Well... this is a non-elimination leg your still in the race. Sometime during the next leg of the race you will have a speed bump then you will have to catch up with the others. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from Teresio Olivelli Park are as follows: # Poet & Chic # Nemo & Bean # Peanut & Coby # Halcy & Alex # Candy & White # Mali & Abi # Getsome & Sarah Nobody's departure times were not shown. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must travel by taxi or metro to the and wait for a martial arts demonstration to end for the master to stamp their next clue on their forehead. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must travel by taxi to Edaytown to find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform this Roadblock would have to assemble a child's motorized car from a provided kit. Once the car was fully assembled and operational to the "toy soldier" judge's approval, he would give out the next clue. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Candy & White *Getsome & Sarah *Halcy & Alex *Mali & Abi *Nemo & Bean *Peanut & Coby *Poet & Chic |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel by taxi to the Children's Activity Center with the car assembled at the Roadblock and give the toy car to the children to receive their next clue. |-|Detour = Choice A: Featherball Teams would have to play with two local players. Once they've successfully volleyed the shuttlecock a combined 10 times, they'll receive their next clue. If at any time the shuttlecock falls to the ground, teams have to start over. Candy & White, Halcy & Alex, Mali & Abi, Nemo & Bean, and Poet & Chic chose this task. Choice B: China Cup Teams would receive a traditional massage involving . Once the massage is completed, teams will receive their next clue. Getsome & Sarah and Peanut & Coby chose this task. |-|Route Info 4 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel by taxi to Promenade to check in. For coming in first, Candy & White each won $7,500. Leaderboard Trivia .